


miskunn's fic inspired art bc why not

by miskunn



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fanart, Other, fic inspired art, idk why but this scene was hilarious in my head, uhh yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:03:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miskunn/pseuds/miskunn
Summary: I read a fic by DarkAuroran and just about pissed myself laughing bc the crack quality was High End shit (good job, awesome fic writer), and tbh I couldn't resist drawing this so I hope I did that scene some justice?





	miskunn's fic inspired art bc why not

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkAuroran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAuroran/gifts).
  * Inspired by [A Crack in the Schedule](https://archiveofourown.org/works/100887) by [DarkAuroran](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAuroran/pseuds/DarkAuroran). 



**Author's Note:**

> lmfao so like the original fic is here, and it's called A Crack in the Schedule, and the author is DarkAuroran. pls dont make me link anything else im just praying this works bc i usually use tumblr so i dont have to fearfully touch ao3 linking methods w a precariously held ten foot pole while wearing insulated gloves
> 
> link to it on my art tumblr is http://monsie . tumblr.com/image/162774088845 if the pic isn't doing the embed thing properly bc idk what im doing rn i googled how to embed stuff on here rip me 
> 
> (btw its transparent!!! and this was the first squirrel ive ever drawn!!!! prolly doesnt excuse my lack of a ref tho!??!!!!)


End file.
